


[Vid] Cemeteries of London

by giandujakiss



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Fanvids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Cemeteries of London by Coldplay<br/>Summary: 'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished.<br/>Length: 2:48</p><p>Streaming and download versions available at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/951673.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/181063.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Cemeteries of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abby82](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abby82).



> Tonight, the city of London will be played by Toronto.

**Password: 1228**


End file.
